(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for transmitting and receiving broadcasting signals.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A digital multimedia broadcasting system such as an advanced terrestrial digital multimedia broadcasting (AT-DMB) system provides broadcasting signals generated by adding enhancement layer signals to base layer signals for transmitting a basic digital multimedia broadcasting service by using a hierarchical modulation scheme. Hence, the digital multimedia broadcasting system can provide high-quality broadcasting services to users by using the hierarchical modulation characteristic.
As high-quality broadcasting services have been provided, AT-DMB terminals have been widely spread. Therefore, the digital multimedia broadcasting system requires developments on various broadcasting services using the hierarchical modulation characteristic.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.